Why?
by mikesh
Summary: What if Doc invented one more time machine but Marty’s son had to finish it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Why?

Summary: What if Doc invented one more time machine but Mary's son had to finish it?

Author: Mikesh

Part: 1 of 3

AN: This takes place 16 years after Back to the future 3

AN2: italic means thoughts

_Why? Why did you have to leave me Doc? I knew that you would have to sometime but why now? We were so close to being done with this time machine and then you were gone._

_You were sick for the last five years but I figured that you'd go to the future to figure out what you had then come back here and fix it. But no you took the chicken's way out. You left me. You were there for dad but you couldn't be for me why? You were like a uncle to me. I looked up to you and dad. I used to love hearing the stories of you two time traveling. I was writing a book on it. It was going to be called Back to the past by Marty McFly Jr. Now that you're gone dad won't talk about those times. He had some fun times with you and I would have loved to see what you two did. I wanted to go back in the past to see what you two were like when dad was my age._

_Dad was hit the hardest out of all of us. He was the one that knew you the longest after all._

_I remember the day that Clare died you were ready to give up on life until I came and saved you. Then the day that you lost each of your sons. You only kept living because you had the time machine to look forward to. But then you got sick. And you seemed to just give up on life. I can't believe that Doctor Emit Brown was struck down by caner. I figured it'd be on one of your trips that you were planning to take. But it was cancer._

_We'll miss you. Keep watch out for dad for me._

So what you all think? Good? Bad? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Why?

Summary: What if Doc invented one more time machine but Mary's son had to finish it?

Author: Mikesh

Part: 2 of 3

AN: This takes place 16 years after Back to the future 3

AN2: italic means thoughts

_It's been three months since your death. I found the note you left me telling me to destroy the time machine because I could get myself into deep water. I didn't because I want dad to see that I'm not just a screw up. That I can do something right for a change._

_I know dad's wondering why I'm always over here. But he never asks. Ever since mom passed on ten years ago all he does is sits around and mops. He doesn't even seem to care anymore. I think the only reason he stayed so strong was because he had you to lean on. I have no one to lean on so I have to do this to prove to him and myself that I can do something other then have people leave me. I've been working on this day and night. You were right it is hard to do. But I'm having a blast._

_I can hear your voice telling me what to do and to put what where. It's like you're still here in the wheelchair telling me stories of how it was like in the old west. Or what mom was like before she got sick with cancer like you did. It's weird that both of you were none smokers but you both ended up getting lung cancer._

_I wish you and dad were here helping me. But you're in Heaven and dad's wherever he is. Probably at home passed out to try and cover up the pain that he's in._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Why?

Summary: What if Doc invented one more time machine but Mary's son had to finish it?

Author: Mikesh

Part: 3 of 3

AN: This takes place 16 years after Back to the future 3

AN2: italic means thoughts

_It's been six months since you're death. I found out that you were right. I went back to the past to try and stop you from not getting better but you didn't believe me. You sent me home and said that I should never have come. That now I might have affected the future. I try to talk to you and tell you how much worse dad would get but you didn't seem to care. So I went back to find my future exactly the same as I left it. Or I would have had I not landed on the train tracks like dad did when he came back from the wild west. But unlike dad I couldn't get out of the car fast enough before the train hit. So now I stand here in Heaven watching my father grieve for me. I hate the pain I put him through but I wanted to have a better future. I didn't know that I'd be coming back to no future. I can hear you yelling at me because this wasn't suppose to happen. I was suppose to come back and let the machine be destroyed. I know that now but I didn't then._

_I can hear you telling me "This is why I sent you back. This is why you should never have done the project. By me dying you were suppose to live a happy life. You were suppose to write those books and your dad was suppose to get out of this grieving he's been in. But now you've just made it worse for him and your sister"_

_I wish that dad didn't have to suffer but now he does because of my stupidly mistake. I guess in the end I proved him right. All I am is a screw up that shouldn't have been born. I can't believe that I ended up going out a screw up that's all my father is going to see me as. He won't see me as anything else._

_I can hear him curing you out for showing me the cool time machines and that kind of stuff._

_Now I sit here with mom waiting until dad's day comes and he joins us. Then we'll be a family again. Just the three of us until my sister joins us and then we'll be a total family again. Like we used to before things got so screwed up._

AN2: I hope u enjoyed that. Sorry just something I came up with that needed to be written down.


End file.
